junjiitomangafandomcom-20200223-history
Mansion
Chapter 4 of Tomie. This story is a direct continuation of Kiss. Plot Tomie is still living with the wealthy old man who adopted her previously. Tsukiko hears that Yamazaki has disappeared from hospital; and suspects it is something to do with Tomie. She has moved to a new town with her father, but her friend Michiko has written to her about strange things happening. Tsukiko goes back to her old town to visit Michiko; only to be accosted by Tomie who pulls up in a car. She says that Yamazaki is staying with her, he's sick and wants to see Tsukiko. On arriving at the mansion she discovers it was a trick so that Tomie's adoptive father could meet her. He has her camera that was stolen from her room, and wants to know how she took the photos that capture Tomie's true self. He knows about her and believes her innocent, wanting to know why men feel compelled to cut her up. As a result, he's experimenting with the severed head. He has slowed its regeneration by putting it into acid, but it's still replicating into more Tomies. He wants to inject Tsukiko with Tomie's bodily fluids to see what will happen. Tomie tells him that he has already tried this and she didn't like the result. She slaps him after dipping her hand into the acid, causing him to scream and collapse. Tsukiko runs, and Tomie brings a suit of armor to life, ordering it to catch Tsukiko. Tomie's "father" turns out to be a disguised Mr. Takagi, who has been looking for a way to stop Tomie regenerating. He loses his disguise after she slaps him. Upstairs, Tsukiko hides in an abandoned room where she finds the real owner of the house locked in a cage. He explains that Tomie arrived at his house during a rainstorm (the beginning of Photograph) with Mr. Takagi, and they took over the house. Tsukiko hears dreadful noises that sound like thunder, but the man explains that it is his daughter crying; Takagi and Tomie have been performing horrific experiments on her. Tsukiko is cornered by the suit of armor, and threatens it with a large pot. It snatches the pot from her and breaks down a nearby door, which turns out to contain a monstrous creature with the body of a giant worm and many Tomies emerging from it. Tsukiko believes this to be the old man's daughter. She runs, while the suit of armor (which turns out to be Daichi) is caught by the creature. Tsukiko heads downstairs where Tomie and Takagi catch her. Takagi repeats his order for Tsukiko to take part in his experiment; but suddenly the creature arrives and its many Tomie-arms reach out to strangle him. Tomie makes a move towards Tsukiko, who grabs her camera and begins snapping pictures, freezing Tomie in place. Tsukiko somehow gets outside and escapes. The police arrive and free the old man, but find the mansion otherwise empty. Tsukiko's pictures are all out of focus and inconclusive, save for one that shows a lone, melancholy girl standing on the stairs. The girl is implied to be the old man's daughter. Category:Tomie